<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I wanna be yours. by honeyyouareart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169234">I wanna be yours.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyyouareart/pseuds/honeyyouareart'>honeyyouareart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:49:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyyouareart/pseuds/honeyyouareart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is an upcoming indie singer who meets Louis Tomlinson, a tattoo artist, when he decides to get his first tattoo ever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I wanna be yours.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my first fanfic ever and i have no idea on how this will work. I just hope that you enjoy it as much as im doing writing it.</p><p>I have to say that english is not my first language and this fanfic might have a lot of mistakes, and im sorry, i will try my best to do it as better as i can.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lights out and everyone was shouting my name. I walked through the stage to get right in front of the people. Some of them were holding little papers with cute messages for me while the people in front row were reaching out their arms so I could touch them. I took the microphone with the biggest of the similes and thanked everyone for their support. I even noticed a young pregnant woman on the crowd so I waved at her and made a little gesture, as If i was pregnant too, to congratulate her for the baby. Everyone started screaming again and I had the urge to thank everyone again. I ended up talking with the crowd for a bit and finally said goodbye to everyone afterwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As fast as I left the stage I took my hair tie off my wrist and managed to put all my hair on a bun. Right now I had that kind of feeling that I was so happy that I felt like something wrong was going to happen to me. I felt like I was literally on a cloud, this didn't feel real at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked to the small room next to the stage to take all my stuff and go home. I opened the door, and turned the lights on. This small room consisted of an old green sofa, a table —I may add that It was completely full of cigarettes and god knows what— and a little broken mirror, the light was poor and the room was a little creepy to be honest. I took my bag and I left the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I had to walk through the bar, bumping on some random group of drunk people to finally get out of the bar. It was raining a bit, just as a normal day in London, and I kinda loved the rain. I kept walking as I put my hands inside of my coat's pockets. A week ago autumn started and the days were getting colder, also it was really late at night, so it was worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After walking for some minutes I arrived home. I opened the door, trying to be as quiet as I could. By this time, Niall would probably be sleeping and I didn't want a sleepy angry Irish boy to scream at me at 2am because I accidentally made him wake up. I closed the door behind me and I got to my room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sat on my bed, looking at my phone and checking for new messages, I even had one from Niall. It said «Hey Mate, good luck on ur lil concert tonight! :)» I read the message with an irish accent, and for some reason, that made me laugh a bit. I also received a message from Zayn, he said he was busy with all the recordings for his album and stuff so he couldn't attend my concert tonight. That's something I noticed when I couldn't find him on the crowd, but it wasn't his fault, his discography was pressing him really bad to finish the recording of an album, he was really stressed lately so I didn't blame him at all. I quickly answered to him and I took my phone down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked through the window, I could see some lights that came from the building in front of mine, I could also hear the sound of the tiny droplets hitting the window. In that moment, I felt in peace, I was so calmed and happy and suddenly i got some inspiration, so I quickly took my notebook and started writing down some sentences that came to my mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My notebook was a whole mess, it was full of little sketches —that were supposed to be funny, but they weren't.— some random sentences and words, some of them crossed out, meanwhile the others were just angrily underlined. After writing down some ideas I sat in front of the piano, and using headphones to not disturb Niall, I started touching random notes, trying to create a melody.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I checked the time, it was almost 5am and i decided that it was a good moment to go to sleep. Even if it was that late, I wasn't tired at all, concerts had the power to keep me awake the rest of the night, and that was really useful cause I usually spent that time working on new songs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I layed down on the bed, covering my body with a blanket as I looked through the window, I closed my eyes and I slowly fell asleep </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>